The invention relates to a cooking utensil and more particularly the combination of a cooking utensil nd a multi-functional cover which serves as a cover, spatula and strainer for selectively basting, tending or draining foods being cooked in the utensil.
In food preparation, it is customary to perform various cooking and manipulative steps with a variety of different implements or utensils. Thus, at various times during cooking one finds the need for pan covers for stewing, strainers for draining, spatulas for turning the food to promote uniform cooking, and spoons for basting or serving. Of course, it will be recognized that such a variety of cooking utensils is both costly and bulky, and therefore, unsuitable and inconvenient for use on recreational activities, such as camping and boating.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a highly versatile cooking utensil adapted for a wide variety of culinery processes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cooking utensil of the above type which is compact in size and light in weight and which is equipped with a multi-purpose lid.